


Twinkle Dash or Something?

by Bishie_Kaichou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, International Fanworks Day 2015, it was 3am, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishie_Kaichou/pseuds/Bishie_Kaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daryl is a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Dash or Something?

Daryl and Glenn were just finishing up on a supply when Glenn noticed a sky blue figurine on one of the nearby shelves.  
“Hey, isn’t this from that show. What was it again?”  
“…”  
“My Little Pony! Uh…Twinkle Dash or something?”  
Daryl barely spared a glance at the thing, only stopping to mumble something that sounded a lot like ‘rainbow dash’  
“What?”  
“Nothin’ kid. Let’s just hurry on outta here before walkers start swarming.”  
“Yeah, alright.”  
Glenn put back the doll and turned to leave, not noticing Daryl stopping to quietly slip the blue pony into one of his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this at 3am and it insisted on being written. I don't even know how this happened. I don't even watch MLP *confused crying*.


End file.
